Is it meant to be?
by Shinko206
Summary: Kaname falls for the silver angel zero? Or will zero take the chance and go with yuki? Or will zero lose it all and go back to rido his master, zero is bitten by rido kuran not shizuka hio, this is my first fanfiction story so be nice, In-progress. (Old username: ninjakitty206)
1. Chapter 1

**_is it meant to be?_**

**_Summary: _**

**_Kaname falls for the silver angel zero? Or will zero take the chance and go with yuki? Or will zero lose it all and go back to rido his master, zero is bitten by rido kuran not shizuka hio, this is my first fanfiction story so be nice. R&R_**

**_Warning: there will be yaoi, blood, and violence_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight_**

**_Rate: M_**

* * *

Chapter 1

"come on, wake up wake up wake upp zerrro" Ichiru annoyingly poked zeros face, zero pushed his younger brother away trying to get back to sleep when toga yagari the person they have been living with since there parents where killed 2 years ago by rido kuran "Zero! get up now and pack your and Ichiru's things" yagari yelled as he through a bag onto zero and Ichiru's bed, Ichiru get of zero and started packing their clothes and some toys, zero got up and got dressed in his while long sleeve shirt and his light Oliver pants "what is going on Ichiru? Why are we packing? are we going somewhere?" zero asked as he moved closer to his brother and helped him pack "there are bad vampires outside, yagari is taking us to a school where we are going to live from now on" Ichiru hugged zero tightly "I don't want to leave here zero" before zero or Ichiru could say another word a vampire with long raven hair walked in "awe here yours are I didn't need to look very far" the man walked closer to zero and Ichiru "come here!" he ordered as he brushed zeros hair behind his ear, Ichiru jumped at rido but the raven haired man just hits him away and Ichiru slams into the wall "ICHIRU!" zero then attempts to attack rido but fails and is through to the ground "hahahahaha do you really think a human like you can hurt me? a pureblood vampire!" rido leans over zero as yagari stumbles into the room "ZERO! NO!" rido bites into zeros neck making him scream in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as he hit the floor and his vision went blurry he can see rido walking to Ichiru "Ichiru...no..Leave...Him...alone" then everything goes black.

_zero was saved by kaname kuran and taken to cross academy and put under the care of kaien cross and his step daughter yuki cross, Ichiru and yagari went missing its been 10 years since they went missing and rido turned zero, zero is now 17 and in the day class with yuki whose 16, yuki has a crush on zero and zero has a crush on kaname, kaname is 18 and all of the night class students are 17._

zero rubs his head and sits up slightly his hair was messy and so was his bed he was sleeping in, he slide out of bed and into the bathroom and had a nice warm shower he couldn't to see kaname again, zero got dressed fast and jumped out his window forgetting about his bloody rose, as he ran to the night class gates yuki and all the fan girls where already there, trying to push yuki over as they screamed the night classes name's, zero walked closer and looks at all the girls and one boy, zero gave them all the death glare and they all back off and went back into line yuki run up to zero and slaps his back "your late, you over slept again" she smiled at zero as the gates opened and the night class started walking out, zero smiles slightly at kaname. kaname walked up to yuki and patted her head like a little puppy "hello yuki" "hello kaname" she beamed cutie like a lost puppy as she hugged her brother, zero watched kaname close and kaname smirked at zero making zero blush slight then he turned away as the rest of the night class walked past aido looked zero up and down and smiled as he walked past zero and yuki.

kaname opened his eyes and looked up at aido who was standing in front of him "yes hunabuse?" aido smiles a bit "class is over you fell asleep lord kaname" kaname smiles a bit "mmm okay I was having a nice dream anyway" kaname stand up and walked back to the moon dorm, yuki was sitting against the moon dorm wall near the gate and zero was onto of the wall sitting on it watching the sun set, yuki was smiling up at zero as kaname and aido walked closer aido looks at kaname "yuki likes zero doesn't she? you shouldn't allow her to like a lever D falling vampire he will lever E soon and she will be hurt, once we kill him" kaname looks at yuki and nodded "but I wont allow him to fall that far" kaname walked up to the gate and near to part of the wall zero was sitting on "zero" zero looked down at kaname and jumped off the wall down to kaname "yes" zero and kaname were now eye to eye "we need to talk zero, now" kaname watched aido walk into the moon dorm "go in" zero waved to yuki and walked into the moon dorm where rima, kain and ruke started at him "follow me zero" kaname walked up the stares with zero following him, they went into kaname's bedroom and kaname sat zero on his bed "this is about you and your vampire status zero" zero was looking around kaname's huge room with his huge bed that he was sitting on "what about it?" kaname smirked a bit at zero "care to test me bed out?" zero looked up at kaname in shock "what do you mean?" kaname just smirked at leaned over zero then kisses his lips deeply with his hands on zero's hips, zero was in shock his crush was kissing him, zero was in so much shock that he didn't even notice that kaname had stopped kissing him and now had zero on his back with kaname between his legs "kaname" was all zero could say as kaname slide zeros pants down and off while kissing zero's neck causing zero so moan loudly, kaname took zero's boxers off and zero grabbed onto kaname's shoulders tightly as kaname slide a finger inside zero "ahh...kaname that hurts" kaname smirking "awe zero you disappoint me, that's only one finger" kaname kisses zero's lips then added another finger "aahhhhh...kaname! stop please it hurts!" kaname kisses up zeros neck and removed his fingers then slide his pants down slightly and rubbed his shaft against zeros ass then pushed it in deep inside zeros causing zero to groan loudly as he bit his lip

kaname started to thrash into zero hard while kissing his lips passionately, there was a knock on kaname's door then takuma walked in and saw kaname on top of zero "lord kaname put that poor boy down and go to the meeting, Ichijo is waiting for you" kaname looked at takuma and spoke coldly "when I'm down here ill go to the meeting now get out" takuma nodded and closed kaname's door, kaname looked at zero who had tears rolling down his face "don't cry, now I'm really disappointed zero you was such a bad boy but you cant handle my bad boy" zero looked up at kaname as he continued to thrash into him now zero was moaning softly as he bit into kaname's neck, kaname smirked and thrashed into zero til they both came zero was panting heavy with kaname's blood on the side of his mouth kaname smiles as he licks the blood of his mouth "that was better, not as disappointing as i through it would be" removing him self from zero and fixing his clothes then kaname looks at zero, he's panting heavy still on his back "kaname...you don't like me like this do you?" kaname smirking "no, your what people call a booty call, zero get cleaned up and dressed leave when your done" kaname left his room and went into his study where takuma and Ichijo are "lord kaname its nice to see you again" kaname sat down and looked at takuma "takuma can you go and make sure my Guest in already" he bows and leaves to go into kaname's bedroom "so Ichijo cut the shit and tell me what you want" Ichijo looks up at kaname "I want the crystal, i know you have it belongs to the Ichijo family not the kuran family" kaname smirks at Ichijo and stood up "Ichijo i think you should leave now" Ichijo got up and left with the final words "you will pay dearly for this kuran" kaname then picked up the rare crystal Ichijo was talking about and put it in his pocket

takuma opened kaname's bedroom door and walked over to zero, he was on the floor slowly pulling his pants up "here" takuma pulled zeros pants up for him and put his jacket on takuma "your not the first person to be used by kaname" zero looks takuma in the eyes and hugs him tightly then he helps zero up "ill help you get back to your dorm room" zero nods and holds onto takuma as he walks him down the stares and out of the moon dorm and walked zero slowly back to his dorm room then onto his bed "there you go" takuma covered zero up and went back to the moon dorm and saw kaname outside waiting for him "hello kaname" kaname glaring at takuma "where were you? Where's zero?" takuma looks up at kaname and smiled brightly "worried about him? he's back at his dorm" kaname growled softly and walked right past him and went to the moon dorm then up to zeros room and opened the door walking right into his room "zer-" he cut him self off seeing that zero was asleep under takuma's jacket kaname just smiled at the site he saw and sat on the bed next to zero "you look like an angel" zero rolled over and put his head on kaname's lap then kaname moved him so he was laying in the middle of the bed then he jumped into bed with zero, cuddling his waist while zero nuzzled into kaname's chest, kaname was smiling like never before he already had a taste of zero but he wanted more unlike anyone he's ever been with.

when morning came zero was still asleep in kaname's arms, kaname was laying on his back and had his arms around zero tightly the blanket only overing there kneels, zero smiles a bit as he opened his eyes and saw kaname, _am I dreaming?_ he thought, kaname lifted his head and looked into zero's eyes "morning" zero smiled then hugged kaname tightly "its not a dream!" kaname was confused "what?" zero rested his head on kaname's neck and whispered "I through you was a dream" kaname laughed and kissed his head "I'm in your dreams too? well I'm lucky, your class starts in 10 minutes zero" zero jumped up fast and got dressed then went to run out the door but kaname grabbed him by his waist and pulled him down onto his bed "h-hey I'm going to be late.." kaname smirked "stay, we can-" he cut him self of by kissing zero's lips deeply, zero was now blushing badly "you want to do that again..? what we did in your room?" kaname smirked and got onto of zero "maybe, only if you don't cry this time" he moved in to kiss zero and zero grabbed the back of kaname's hair pulling him into a passionate kiss, kaname took zeros pants and boxers off in one swift motion while zero took kaname's jacket vest and shirt off "no tears this time" zero kisses kaname's neck and whispered in his ear "only if you tell aido that your dating me" kaname looked into zeros eyes "we're dating?" zero glared at kaname "yes I'm not a booty call!" kaname chuckled "your too cute but alright ill tell aido that we are dating" zero smiled and kisses his lover deeply, yuki knocked on zero's dorm door making kaname sigh cause he knew who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Is it meant to be?_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Kaname falls for the silver angel zero? Or will zero take the chance and go with yuki? Or will zero lose it all and go back to rido his master, zero is bitten by rido kuran not shizuka hio, this is my first fanfiction story so be nice. R&R_**

**_Warning: there will be yaoi, blood, and violence _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight_**

**_Rate: M_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaname looked up at the door where the knocking came from, he then got off zero and went to the door, opening it yuki smiled slightly shocked to see kaname "good to see you again yuki" she nodded and asked if zero was in there with kaname "yes he is, he's resting"

"Can you wake him?" she asked hopefully" "No, he needs rest yuki now go back to what you were doing before you come here" Yuki nodded and slowly walked away from zero's dorm deep in thought

Kaname closed the door then turned and looked at zero who was yawning and standing up slowly; he walked over to zero and pushed him down on his bed "stay down" zero looked up at kaname as he climbed onto his lap and massaged his chest gently "zero" he blush as kaname said his name so seductively "knead to me zero" before zero could speck kaname continued "ill be your master and slowly heal the pain rido made"

Zero nodded as kaname got off him and opened his legs wide "now I want you to scream for me" zero blushed as he took his pants and boxers off and leant over him "no tears this tears this time" zero watched kaname lower his own pants and rub u against him "ahh...kaname wait" but kaname didn't wait he just rubbed faster then lowered his own silk blue boxers and entered zero hard and rough "I SAID WAIT, JERK!"

"SMACK" kaname had slapped zero like he slaps aido, zero already had tears forming in his eyes as he held his face "do as I say and I wont slap you!" kaname said as he caress the silver haired boy under him then he started thrashing into zero as hard as he could his elbows just stopping him from crushing the boy under him

Moans of pleasure slipped out of zeros mouth as he tilted his head back and gripped onto the sheets tightly "see, you like this. So don't fight it!" kaname thrashed the boy more as zero put his head on kaname's shoulder and whimpered while moaning "b-bastard!" kaname chuckled and pinned zero down, roughly bitting into his neck

Forcing both kaname and zero to cum at the same time, zero panted heavy holding onto kaname as he kept drinking his blood. Zero's eyes grow crimson red as he licked up the side of kaname's neck "go ahead, bite me" zero didn't waste any time, bitting into kaname's neck just as roughly as he did to him just moments ago

Kaname opened the door to the moon dorm and saw all the night class standing there they could smell zero all over their master lord kaname and they didn't like it one bit. He went you to his room and fell asleep fast that day seeing as it was only lunch time all the class should have been asleep not waiting for kaname

_Later that night..._

Zero was walking around the school grounds when he heard something so he went to see what it was, he jumped the fence and into the forest looking around "hello zero kiryu" he looked up to see a vampire sitting in the tree above him "how do you know my name, and who are you?" the vampire jumped down next to zero "aww kiryu I'm hurt, you don't remember your master"

rido grabbed zero and pinned him to the tree before zero could grab his bloody rose, coughing a bit zero looked into rido's eyes "where is my is my brother?!" rido laughed evilly while smirking as he punched zero in the stomach and as zero fell to his kneels rido kicked him in his chest pinning him against the tree again

"why do you want to know?" zero now bleeding as his eyes turned crimson red he could only think of kaname and that he was going to die here by the hands of this man "Leave Him Alone! Now Rido" kaname snarled as he jumped off the fence rido laughed and let zero go "aww nice to see you again kaname" ride went to put his hand on kaname face but kaname slapped his hand away "what are you going to do to zero?!"

Rido smirked and walked back over to zero who was half unconuisce "this boy is mine kaname, you know that. Now you better leave before I end you" kaname just stood his ground then rido smirked and disappeared, kaname ran over to zero and picked him then carried him bride style to the moon dorm the blood had the night class on edge when kaname carried him inside the moon dorm all the night class moved closer to kaname knowing he wasn't hurt they through he got into a fight cause they knew the blood belonged to zero

When they saw zero in kaname's arm that didn't ask or say a word, kaname laid zero down on his bed in his room "I'm sorry I left you zero" he slowly ran this fingers through zero's hair then pulled the covers over zero when takuma walked in "kaname I have the bandage you asked for" he took them and fixed zero's head up "thanks takuma"

"Is he going to be okay kaname, what happened to him?"

"Rido happened, we both rido was the one who turned zero"

Takuma nodded and looked down at the silver hair boy sleeping, kaname sat next to zero and played with his hair "do you love him kaname?" he chuckled and looked up at the blond male "no, I love no one. He's my pet nothing more" kaname then kisses zeros cheek and left him to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

_**Is it meant to be?**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Kaname falls for the silver angel zero? Or will zero take the chance and go with yuki? Or will zero lose it all and go back to rido his master, zero is bitten by rido kuran not shizuka hio, this is my first fanfiction story so be nice.**_

_**Warning: There will be rape in this chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight**_

_**A/N: Just to let anyone and everyone who is reading this story that I only started it because my Girlfriend loves yaoi, she has quite enjoys this story so far. She gave me Allot of the ideas and even helped write it with me and she's going to hit me once she reads this part, :-D love you Olivia, oh and she wanted me to put the takuma and zero showering together in the story and a threesum,**__** And a big thanks to Saya **__**Mizaki**__** cause I was stumped and she helped me with the end of the chapter**_

_**Thanks for Reviewing:**_

Saya Mizaki

KyouyaxCloud

_**Thanks for following/**__**Favorites:**_

ChaoticArisu13 X2

ZeamagiriZyenn X2

TsukihanaYUE

Strawberry Sauce

KyouyaxCloud

_**Rate: M**_

Chapter 3

Morning came and zero opened his eyes as blinked repeatedly as the sun hit his eyes, he saw someone in the room with him but it wasn't kaname, when zero finally sat up he saw takuma beaming at him "good morning zero" takuma handed zero some clean clothes "time for you to shower" zero pulled his shirt over his head and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on, takuma stood in the doorway watching him "again, sorry about kaname he is a real jerk sometimes" zero looked down and took his pants off as takuma wrapped his arms around zeros waist tightly, zero just stared at the blond then takuma kissed zero deeply he was a WAY better kisser then kaname

Zero started to strip takuma, as he pushed zero up against the wall, kissing passionately "takuma" zero moaned softly as they both stepped into the shower once removing the last bits of clothing, the blond pinned zero to the wall of the shower and slowly picked him up resting him on his length, zero held onto takuma's shoulders as he felt a finger enter his passage "Takuma" zero gasped softly takuma just calmed him with a kiss, takuma finally removed his finger from zero's passage and slid his length in deep "aahhhhh~" zero yelled in pleasure, takuma started thrashing up gently but fast into zero's passage "ahh~ mmm~" zero moaned in the blonds ear

Takuma wrapped his hand around zero's length rubbing it fast while thrashing hard into his passage, zero threw his head back screaming in pleasure as he cum on takuma's hand and on his stomach. Shortly after, takuma came in zero's passage both panting heavy as they kissed "ahem" they turned there heads and saw kaname standing in the door way, takuma held zero close as zero passed out in his arms, Kaname walked closer and slapped takuma hard almost making him fall, kaname wrapped his arm around zero and pulled him into a tight hug

"takuma, you dirtied _my_ zero" takuma held his cheek looking up at zero and takuma, zeros head's kaname's shoulder "y-you didn't want him" kaname glared at takuma "I never said that" kaname carried zero into his bedroom and dried then dressed him and laded him in his bed "zero...why did you do this to me" zero started to wake up and he looked at kaname, kaname's eyes looked so hurt "kaname?" kaname kisses zero's cheek "go back to sleep" kaname hugged zero tightly and kisses his lips "what are you doing here, wasn't I in the shower?" kaname put his hand on zeros hard as a faint glow on purple surrounded his hand, zero then feel back into his sleep

Takuma stood in the doorway with a towel around his waist "k-kaname" he turned and glared at him "what takuma?" the blond looked down and picked up his clothes "n-nothing lord kaname", kaname turned back to zero and kisses the sleeping boys head "then leave, ill deal with you later" takuma nodded and left the room

_~an hour later~_

Zero woke up in kaname's arms; kaname was awake staring at zero. zero without thinking asks "where's takuma?" hearing that kaname had gotten mad cause takuma had touched his 'Pet' so in his rage he pushed zero down onto his bed and forcefully started taking his clothes off instead of zero giving into his crush he was resisting kaname is far stronger then he is so it wasn't easy for zero to resist, kaname got angrier and slapped zero's face leaving a big red mark on his face while he yelled at him "your mine! You belong to me!" then he ripped his clothes off and forced him self into zero

zero started screaming in pain and crying as kaname thrashed into him roughly zero kept trying to resist as kaname continues to thrash harder and very roughly into zero's passage and covered zero's mouth trying to stop him from screaming, tears ran down zero's cheeks as kaname thrashed into his passage so hard that zero started bleeding, kaname bite into zero's neck roughly while raping him and finally kaname came in zero as the mixer of blood and cum came out of zero kaname leaned back and stares at the sliver haired boy "what did I just do" zero rolled onto his side curling up into a ball, kaname stood up and put his hand on zeros back but zero slapped his hand away so kaname left the room

two hours later when Zero woke up and slowly sat up groaning in pain as his backside really hurt, remembering what happened zero slowly stood up and packed all his stuff in one shoulder bag and got dressed then put his bloody rose in his pocket and walked out his dorm room and out of the school grounds


End file.
